


For You, Much Ado

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Sleepy Hollow OTP Prompts [7]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abbie as Beatrice, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Ichabod as Benedick, Lines in a Play, Much Ado About Nothing, References to Shakespeare, Theatre, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, rehearsal, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod accidentally gets roped into playing the lead in a Shakespearean play. </p>
<p>Abbie helps him rehearse his lines with some... interesting side-effects.</p>
<p>
  <b>Prompt: Imagine Person A is in a play and Person B has to help with lines and rehearse.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, Much Ado

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from OTP Prompts Tumblr! I love this one... I had to do Shakespeare. I just had to.
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_ or _Much Ado About Nothing_ (Shakespeare, as mentioned). Thanks for reading!

"How in the hell did you get roped into this, anyway?" Abbie waved the leaf of papers at Ichabod.

He actually had the presence to look slightly guilty. "I'm not entirely sure. I was led to believe that it was something else."

"And it was actually try-outs. Right. For Shakespeare." Abbie shook her head. Did it surprise her? No. But how did _she_ get roped into this? Right; because she was more or less the only person he could talk to. "Alright, where were we?"

Ichabod looked back at his script. "Umm... Act IV, Scene I."

"Alright, come on."

 

 

"Is there any way to show such friendship?" Ichabod stepped forward.

"A very even way, but no such friend."

Ichabod took another step. Damn, he was getting into this. "May a man do it?" he asked quietly.

He would definitely make a good stage actor. Abbie ought to try a little bit more, shouldn't she? For his sake. Or the play's sake, or whatever.

"It is a man's office," she said, trying to put more gusto into it, "but not yours."

"I do love nothing in the world so well as you: is not that strange?" Ichabod asked.

Abbie blinked. Focus, woman. "As strange as the thing I know now. It were as possible for me to say I loved nothing so well as you: but believe me not; and yet I lie not; I confess nothing, nor I deny nothing..." she trailed off. "I am sorry for my cousin."

"By my sword, Beatrice." Ichabod made a grab for Abbie's free hand. Abbie jumped. "Thou lovest me."

"Do not swear," she replied shakily, "and eat it." Abbie had never been one for theatre. Avoided it in school. But Ichabod so clearly enjoyed it; it made _her_ enjoy it, but the dedication in his eyes was currently burning holes into her soul.

"I will swear by it that you love me; and I will make him eat it that says I love not you," Ichabod retorted.

"Will you not eat your word?" Abbie asked weakly.

"With no sauce that can be devised to it. I protest I love thee," Ichabod said. His voice was firm, but touch gentle.

"Why, then, God forgive me!" God forgive her indeed. Getting weak in the knees over a married man. It was unintended side-effects from the scene, right?

"What offence, sweet Beatrice?"

"You have stayed me in a happy hour," Abbie muttered. "I was..." She faltered over the next words. Side-effects of being in the scene. She took a deep breath. "I was about to protest I love you."

Ichabod smiled fleeting. It was incredibly sweet. That had to be the smile that he charmed Katrina with. "And do it with all thy heart."

"I love you with so much of my heart... that none is left to protest," Abbie said quietly. When she glanced up, the look on Ichabod's face was smoldering.

Abbie felt herself blush. Thank God for dark skin.

Ichabod didn't look away from her.

Abbie watched the epitome of Benedick fade out of Crane's eyes, replaced with a slight confusion, before he started and took a step back. "... Forgive me," he muttered.

Abbie raised her eyebrows in a false show of bravado. She cleared her throat and looked back at the script. "... none is left to protest...?"

"Oh." Ichabod licked his lips nervously. His eyes flicked across the page to find his place. "Umm... Come, bid me do any thing for thee..."

Abbie pushed ahead with her lines. She was going to pretend that _that_ \- whatever _that_ was - just didn't happen.

... She was sure it was just the magic of the scene.

 


End file.
